world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092613 KikateNullar
09:44 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling graciousTerminator GT at 21:44 -- 09:44 AG: ..... 09:44 AG: uhm hi 09:44 AG: shit 09:44 AG: less uhm, more hi 09:44 AG: er, fuck 09:44 GT: You're fine ^_^ 09:44 GT: Hello there 09:45 AG: sorry. hi, I'm Nullar, we're going to be playing a game together soon I think! [09:45 GT: Nullar 09:45 GT: That's a nice name 09:45 GT: I'm Kikat’e 09:45 AG: ehehehe... s-s-... thanks! 09:45 AG: nice to meet you, Kikat’e. Emphasis on the e? 09:46 GT: I've heard so many pronounciations 09:46 GT: You're the first to guess about the e's emphasis 09:47 AG: well it has that emphasis mark and everything P: 09:47 AG: mine's easy, just... null-ar! emphasis on the null, I guess. 09:48 GT: Once again, a cool name. 09:48 GT: You seemed a bit nervous earlier 09:48 GT: Is something the matter? 09:48 AG: oh, uh, no, not particularly 09:49 AG: I'm just not used to....... uh, well, 09:49 AG: I don't usually start conversations like this 09:49 AG: it's less 'hello, hi' and more 'get the fuck out of my window' 09:49 AG: I mean, er, disregard that 09:50 GT: Please 09:50 GT: Act like you always would around me 09:50 GT: I much prefer the company of trolls on your end of the hemospectrum rather than the higher end 09:51 AG: oh. I guess that's... fair. higher ups can be a little... testy to say the least. 09:51 AG: if you can't hear what they're saying you could always just pretend they're casting some massive spell or something and yelling over the sound of a roaring demon and that's why they look so angry though! 09:52 GT: Sigh. >.> you have no idea how much I wish that they would just calm down for once 09:53 AG: hahaha well. I dunno a lot of the things they get all worried about just doesn't matter much to me 09:54 GT: ^_^ 09:54 GT: Wow 09:54 GT: I really like that 09:54 AG: I'll only get a dozen or so sweeps of intergalactic conquest and kowtowing to know it all jerks before I die so, what will be will be I guess 09:54 GT: IT's refreshing to hear someone with such a good sense of pacifism 09:54 GT: I wish I could be more like that 09:55 AG: well you'll be around a lot longer, that kind of stuff should matter to you a little bit more 09:55 GT: _ 09:55 GT: I wish I didn't have such an increased life span 09:55 GT: It means I have to watch even more die 09:55 AG: wh-what? why that's.... oh 09:56 AG: that's actually pretty depressing 09:56 GT: In a roundabout sort of way 09:56 GT: I even the lower bloods, Nullar 09:56 GT: *Envy, sorry. 09:56 GT: I wish I could be an actual fighter 09:56 AG: I can't see what's stopping you 09:56 AG: from fighting, I mean 09:57 GT: My appearance. And I do fight as much as I can for justice yet... 09:57 GT: I'm never taken seriously 09:57 AG: surely even a midblood can join the ruffianihalators 09:57 AG: and I mean don't the laughsassins fight too? you might could join them 09:57 GT: People never see a midblood like me sympathizing 09:57 AG: sympathizing what? xD; you're talking strange 09:58 GT: I'm sorry 09:58 GT: I'll leave if you want 09:58 AG: t-tahw??? I t'ndid--- 09:58 AG: s-sorry, I mean, I didn't mean anything by that 09:58 AG: I just don't get what you're sympathizing! that's all 09:59 GT: Low bloods Nullar 09:59 GT: As a higher mid-blood myself 09:59 GT: I spend much time with the high bloods 09:59 AG: ehehehehe what? 09:59 GT: More than I'd like too 09:59 AG: oh. 09:59 GT: And all I hear is peasant blood this, peasant blood that 09:59 GT: It's sickening 09:59 GT: I can't stand it 09:59 GT: And all the lives they've claimed on account of blood color 09:59 GT: That's what I'm sympathizing with 10:00 AG: I mean, everything isn't even that's for sure, but... it's just this way. you can't blame someone for acting how they were raised to act. well, maybe you can, who knows 10:00 GT: The pointless suffering of low bloods. 10:00 AG: but I've seen awful behavior from low bloods too! I think trolls are just awful in general 10:00 AG: you wouldn't believe the things I've seen, honestly /=_=\;; 10:00 AG: let me just say, I have seen a lot. 10:00 GT: I'm sure I wouldn't 10:00 GT: That was the other thing 10:01 GT: I'm seen as a joke 10:01 GT: To all blood levels 10:01 GT: To lower bloods I'm a high-blooded sympathizer who doesn't know what it's actually like 10:01 GT: To high-bloods I'm just scum that sympathizes with trash 10:02 GT: Did I 10:02 GT: Scare you away 10:03 AG: n-no! 10:03 AG: sorry, it's just weird to think about 10:03 GT: Understandable 10:03 AG: I don't understand why you'd put yourself in a position that alienates you from everyone around you /:>> 10:03 GT: But 10:03 GT: I don't either Nullar 10:04 GT: I can't help it 10:04 GT: Sometimes I feel my obsessive empathy is a curse 10:04 AG: well it does seem a bit detrimental 10:04 AG: but hey, you do you 10:04 AG: there is an alarming freedom to be whatever kind of freak you want to be, good or bad, in troll society 10:05 AG: so long as you don't speak against the empress too harshly ):>> 10:05 AG: on the bright side you're probably way too unimportant to get culled for spreading dissent! 10:05 AG: well, I may be assuming here 10:05 GT: No you're right 10:06 GT: My lower popularity and rejection prevents me from being too widely known 10:06 GT: It's a miXed blessing 10:06 AG: hmmm. well if you wanted to be more popular (which frankly sounds awful but to each their own) you could always try to just... I don't know 10:06 AG: change your behavior a little? 10:07 AG: alienating yourself surely isn't the best way to change the minds of those around you! 10:08 GT: What a situation I'm in 10:08 GT: You're right 10:08 GT: Though whether or not I heed your advice will be seen 10:08 AG: oh oh ): I suddenly feel really bad, like, I totally overstepped my boundaries here 10:08 AG: I really haven't the right to be giving anyone advice, I'm such a hypocrite /><\;;; 10:09 GT: No 10:09 AG: I hardly ever even talk to anyone ehehe 10:09 GT: Nullar 10:09 GT: You've already been a wonderful person 10:09 GT: To discuss it this far with me 10:09 GT: Rather than dismissing it immediately 10:09 AG: .... /^^\;; 10:10 AG: well! we're all very weird in our own ways. 10:10 AG: if you don't want to take advantage of your blood to get ahead in life 10:10 AG: and want to make things better for people below you 10:10 AG: well...... that's REALLY weird for sure but 10:10 AG: you can't fight your own nature, right? 10:12 GT: I don't know 10:12 GT: Only time will tell 10:12 GT: But thank you 10:12 GT: You're the first one to really listen yknow? 10:12 AG: well listening is probably treason, that might be why ehehehe 10:12 AG: but if you 10:13 AG: well if you wanted to thank me you could probably do me a favour 10:13 AG: just... just a small one 10:13 GT: Of course 10:13 AG: eheheheheh 10:13 AG: s-sorry I'm nervous [10:13 GT: I've never really met someone like you 10:13 GT: And don't worry 10:13 GT: I won't be offended 10:13 AG: you live with mid bloods right! I bet your place looks so cool 10:13 AG: could you........ like 10:14 AG: show me your hive 10:14 AG: do you have a grubcam 10:14 GT: Yeah 10:14 GT: Hang on 10:14 GT: Oh god there are shitty swords everywhere 10:14 GT: I hope you don't mind 10:15 AG: swords??? are you a knight? /^_^\ 10:15 GT: Eh 10:15 GT: You flatter me 10:15 GT: My battles are not so much knightly as they are vigilante-like 10:16 AG: ohhhh so you're a rogue like troll robin hood [10:17 GT: Something like that! I like to think of myself as a troll Uma Thurman from Kill Bill... 10:18 AG: oh, you mean 'the one in where the woman gets attacked on her wedding day while pregnant when trying to escape her old but wildly dangerous ex and she almost dies but then she's raped in the hospital and afterwards kills everyone who attacks her and the twist ending is that her child is alive'?? 10:18 GT: Wow 10:18 GT: I love you for knowing that 10:19 GT: Yes. That's the one 10:19 AG: y-yeh ereht s'taht a elttil drawrof!!! />_<\;;;;;;; 10:19 GT: Minus the pregnancy and rape and boyfriends and wedding attack 10:19 GT: Still good with swords though 10:19 AG: er 10:19 AG: I mean 10:20 AG: we just met is all 10:20 GT: ^_^ 10:20 AG: and what is love really, but some bullshit for the romcoms 10:20 GT: Your strangeness and oddities just increase my interest 10:20 GT: Normalcy is 10:20 GT: Normalcy 10:20 AG: /^^\;;;;; ho raed.... 10:21 GT: So um 10:21 GT: Here's my hive 10:21 AG: /o.o\ 10:21 GT: I hope you don't find it too disgusting and cluttered 10:21 -- graciousTerminator GT sends picture of hive -- 10:22 AG: w....wooooow 10:22 AG: don't worry mine's a lot messier. I have vegetation all over the place! 10:22 GT: Vegetation? 10:23 AG: ... y-yeah /^^\ I... it sounds so silly now haha but I grow things 10:23 AG: I know it's usually a drone's job to be a resourcial harvestorador but maybe I could oversee them one day or somethng 10:24 AG: something** augh sorry I don't get to talk about my plants often everyone thinks I'm lame ):>> 10:24 GT: No please do 10:24 GT: I rambled on and on to you 10:24 AG: ehehehe only a little 10:24 AG: well 10:25 AG: not ton toot my own horn here but I've traveled far and wide to gather seeds 10:25 AG: I have all sorts of fruits and flowers and vegetables 10:26 AG: I even have some carnivorous plants that shouldn't be able to grow here in the desert. my hive is basically like... well, I guess a green house 10:26 AG: I can't really eat anything I grow, though, which is bogus, but slothmom will eat anything /=_=\ 10:27 AG: and it's not like she leaves the house to hunt on her own so that comes in handy 10:27 GT: I bet 10:27 GT: But wow 10:27 GT: That's impressive 10:27 GT: Could I maybe see a picture? 10:28 GT: If that's not too intrusive . 10:28 AG: oh!!!!! 10:28 AG: oh 10:28 AG: oh uh 10:28 AG: uhm no 10:28 AG: no I don't think that's 10:28 AG: that's not good 10:28 AG: on I evah ot og yrros eyb!!! 10:28 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling graciousTerminator GT at 22:28 --